


Soccer Match

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kyder, Love, Neck Kissing, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soccer, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Spoilers, Stress Relief, Sweet and Passionate, Teasing, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: It takes Liam and (Alexis) Ryder a little time to join in on Liam's soccer game, because after she tells him they should be together, they sneak off for a little alone time. With everything coming together, the Pathfinder deserves a second to breathe. It's super NSFW because of course I chose the option for FrickFrack and I'm not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut :D(Now day 5 of Liam Kosta Week)





	

“Alex, it's about us." He smiled at her as the ball rolled towards them and he stopped it with his foot. "Switch up, you ready to get in the game?”

Liam grinned at her, one foot on top of the soccer ball pausing the game he’d set up, making Alexis roll her eyes; there were other ways to get her out of her armor. She _had_ just told him she wanted them to be together...and besides, she’d much rather sneak away with him for a little while. She winked at him as a smirk danced across her lips, turning and starting to walk away, the swing of her hips exaggerated for his benefit. Coyly, she glanced over her shoulder, throwing him a ‘come hither’ smolder, beckoning him to follow her with her eyes. He looked back at the game once before kicking the ball back to the players and jogging along behind her, a grin on his face.

When they were out of everyone's sight, he pressed her up against the side of an out of the way building, his hands on her hips. She hadn't stopped thinking about their first night together on the worn sofa; his hands had been gentle--hesitant, but now...now he was fully committed, making up for the time they spent apart by touching her with gusto. He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire. A shiver ran down her spine. Liam’s lips were on hers in an instant, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, fingers fumbling with the clasps, clamps, and clips on her armor. Her mouth opened against his, arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, his chestplate brushing against her chest.

She saw something flash behind his chocolate eyes and she bit her lower lip. Liam nuzzled her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear, the lobe disappearing between his teeth making her hum softly, the feel of his stubble scratching along her skin drove her insane with longing; she pressed herself up against him, arching her hips towards his.

Her breasts brushed his chest as she pulled him closer, before he released her lips and bent his head to claim her neck, sucking hard. His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him. His lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. He picked her up, slipping his knee between her thighs, pushing her up the wall as she rode his thigh, grinding against her through the thin fabric of her under armor body suit. She moaned quietly.

Another low growl rumbled in his throat as he set her back down on the ground, her hands working at the fastenings of his armor, followed closely by both of their body suits. The breeze against their blushing skin was crisp and cool. Alexis draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back against the wall. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and draping her left leg over his hip and pressing her back against the wall. He smiled brightly at her and pressed himself flush up against her, slipping his erection inside her and capturing her lips with his, her hands tangled in his curly black hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he rocked his hips.

Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast. She loved being touched by him. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, feeling herself slide further up the smooth wall, Liam pushing harder into her, dipping his head to her neck and sucking hard on her pulse point once again. She moaned, head falling back against the wall and her hands roaming all over his back and chest with his mouth at her neck, but their jaunt was cut short when Liam took both of her wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head. She arched her hips up into his and he growled in warning.

She whimpered softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin.

Liam loved the feel of her up against him, she felt just like he remembered from their first night together as he ground his pelvis into hers. She gasped, her fingernails digging into her palms...itching to run them through his hair. He was instantly aware of the heat swirling around them; she’d flared without realizing it, he could taste the sparks on her skin. Touching him was addictive and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest making him groan against her neck.

He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around him, her naked breasts level with his mouth; he captured one tight nipple with his teeth, tugging gently. One hand slipped between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire; she wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, as he drove into her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair making Liam surge into her, sighing in delight. Alexis’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again.

Her fingernails stung his scalp as she pulled his hair. His hands were on either side of her, braced against the wall, his lips scant centimeters from hers; she kissed him hard, his stubble scratching against her skin as she hooked her ankles behind him, pulling him closer.

His touch made her melt as he caught her lower lip between his teeth, rolling his hips, grinding his erection against her, warm arms wrapping around her, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One finger slid through her wetness teasing her clit. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.

All she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm.

He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his mind remembering where they were, and the fact that it was public property. His finger teasing her clit in a slow circle was steady and unwavering, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors as she came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back; the thrust of his hips became erratic and she could tell he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Liam took a moment to catch his breath, gazing at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies; she drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.

Liam kissed her shoulder lovingly, wanting to spend every waking moment with her...now and forever.

A cheer went up from the far away crowd as they reluctantly disentangled themselves from one another, picking up their discarded clothes, both pulling their body suits back on, hoping no one had heard their sexcapades. Her fingers intertwined with his as she took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly before leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her snug against his side and kissing the top of her head. She sighed, sure she was head over heels in love with him.

“Are you still up for a little soccer? The Pathfinder should probably put in an appearance.” Alexis giggled.

“I'm surprised either of us can walk after that, but yes--I’m game if you are.” Liam chuckled.

Her grip around his arm tightened. “Sometimes I wonder if Dad knew this would happen.”

“That he would die trying to make one of our Golden Worlds livable again and save you in the process, making a split second decision to put SAM inside your head instead of Cora’s? That's pretty hard to predict, Alex.”

“Not that. This.” She motioned between the two of them as they walked. “You were handpicked for the Pathfinder Team by him, and I have eyes...it's not a far leap to figure we'd end up doing the horizontal mambo, even if I'd never become Pathfinder.”

He snorted with laughter; they'd had mind-blowingly amazing sex twice now, and she couldn't call it what it was? That was rather adorable. He paused, liking to think they were meant to be was a thought he'd been entertaining since their first time together--even if he had pulled away, trying to give her space if she wanted to take it. He’d be the first to admit he had been attracted to her from the get go: the way her nose scrunched up as she’d concentrated on her scanner back on Habitat 7 had him thinking some things he knew he shouldn't have been, but he hadn't been able to stop his mind from going to inappropriate places as he watched her.

“Only here for my looks, Alex?” He teased.

“That and your accent.” She fanned her face with her free hand, both of them bursting out into laughter, as the game came into view, in full swing. “We're lucky I can get anything done while you're around.”

“High praise, indeed.”

He kissed her forehead, before she extricated herself from his embrace, running towards the soccer match with a huge grin on her face.

“Try to keep up, Kosta.”

He heaved a heavy sigh, and jogged after her. “Don't count on it. I'm complete rubbish.”

She laughed.


End file.
